Neal Caffrey Burke
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal experiences life as the adopted son of Peter and Elizabeth Burke and finds it harder than he thought.  Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Neal Caffrey Burke**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:**Neal experiences life as the adopted son of Peter and Elizabeth Burke and finds it harder than he thought**.**

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

This is the **Second in the Family Series**. This series takes place in an Alternate Universe where corporal punishment is a means for correcting adults as well as children.

**Chapter 1**

The explanation on Neal true age didn't occur as soon as El had wished mainly because the party went on until early the next morning and by the time it ended everyone was too tired to do much more than fall into bed and sleep. She did get a promised from her new son that they would discuss it as soon as possible which for her meant the next day and for Neal as long as he could put it off.

El got her way when she cornered Neal the next day at lunch, "Why did you lie about your age?"

"At the time it was the only way Mozzie could think of fooling the authorities that I was older than I actual was," explained Neal before remarking,

"The chicken salad sandwich is as good as always, Mom," as he attempted to change the subject.

"Oh, no son that explanation isn't enough…now why did you change the birth certificate?"

Neal looked at El realizing that he will have to come clean or he wouldn't get any peace. "When I was fourteen I was living with Mozzie because my Mom was dead and my Dad didn't want the responsibility in taking care of me, but Mozzie who was a friend of my Mom's said he would do it because of mom but the authorities didn't see it that way and said I had to live in an orphanage or a foster home. We changed the birth certificate to show that I was eighteen and an adult in their eyes. They left us alone and I continued to live with Mozzie until I was old enough to be on my own," Neal explain ed further.

"Why did you tell the truth to the judge?"

"I just felt that you and Peter should know the truth…since you care enough to adopt me I should care enough to tell you the truth," Neal said simply and before El could ask another question Peter arrived.

"Did you leave anything for me?" Peter asked before he leaned down and kissed El.

"Your sandwiches are in the refrigerator; and don't worry we haven't touched them," replied Neal as he jumped up to retrieved them.

"He seemed too happy to get me my sandwiches…what did I miss?" asked Peter.

"He as just explaining to me about his age difference…and I'll explain it to you later. I think he was happy to get your lunch to keep me from asking further about it," El said with a grin.

Neal returned then with a plate with two devil's ham sandwiches on it along with a few handfuls of chips which he sat in front of Peter.

"So what case are you boys working on," El asked as she watched her two men eat.

"It's another mortgage case…boring," replied Neal just before he took another bite.

"Neal…they can't all be ones dealing with art," admonished Peter. "I'm sure that Mrs. Inez Johnson had wished that the false appraiser of her property had been correct instead now she is out her life's savings in trying to keep it."

"Oh, I know Peter, but there is just something so exciting about running down an art theft. Don't worry I won't rest until I find out her cheated Mrs. Johnson and get her money back," Neal said as he took his last bite.

"Neal, be a dear and take Satch out for a walk," asked El. She wanted to talk to her husband privately.

"Sure, Mom," he said with a smile as he put the leash on the dog and went out the door.

El waited a few minutes before she said, "something is troubling him…what's wrong Peter?"

"He can't shake the feeling that Gerber is somehow going to escape and come and punish him. I've told him over and over that it is not going to happen but…"

"Why would he feel that way?" 

"Gerber wrote him a letter and told him in explicit terms exactly what he was going to do once he got his hands on him again," Peter said angrily.

"He some how had the letter smuggled out and sent to the White Collar Unit here in NYC and it was delivered to Neal. He reads it all of the time.

I told him to destroy the letter but he won't…maybe I need to exert my fatherly powers and make him. I just know he would be better off if he didn't refer to that letter so often."

"I guess we need to give him some more time to decide for himself…this parenting is difficult enough when your child is young but when your child is grown we are going to have to play it by ear," El said just as Neal reentered with Satch.

"Thanks dear," El said as she kissed him on the cheek, "you had hurry up, Peter is getting ready to return and you know they can't solve the case without you."

Neal gave her one of his patented smiles but El could tell that he had something else on his mind and supposed that he had been thinking about Gerber.

For the next two days Neal was off his mark about everything dealing with the case. Everybody could see that his heart just wasn't in it; he was making rookie mistakes, being late to work, not completing tasks given to him. Peter was about to call him up for another chat when his phone rang; it was about thirty minutes later that he appeared at Neal's desk and said, "Come with me; we need to talk, but not here," an led the way out of the building with Neal trying to catch up.

Soon Peter had lead Neal to one of his favorite parks and to a more secure location before he turned and extended his hand.

"Neal let me have the letter," holing his hand out for it.

"What letter?" Neal asked playing dumb.

"NEAL!"

Neal looked at Peter for a minute before he reached into his pocket and bringing on an envelope which he handed to Peter; who opened it and read it before turning to Neal.

"The sooner you destroy this the better you will be son; he's never going to get you or do any of these things to you."

"How can you be so sure; he could escape," began Neal when El interrupted.

"No he won't…that's what the call was about. Neal, Gerber won't ever hurt you again," replied Peter quietly.

"But if he ever escapes he's coming back for me," cried Neal fearfully, "and he's going to…"

"No, he won't. Neal, all of the threats he listed in that letter were performed on him today…he didn't survive the encounter. The doctor also was attacked only the authorities got to him in time…he will survive but from what I understand, he won't ever be the same. You have nothing to fear from them again."

As Neal took in all that was said his features went from fear to shock and then he ran behind a bush and got violently sick and burst into tears. Peter went in to him and held him as he sobbed his fear out on his father's shoulder.

"Come on, son; it's going to be okay now….your monster is dead and you can destroy the letter once and for all," comforted Peter as he and Neal walked back to the office only to be side-tracked as Peter suggested they go home for a early lunch.

As soon as they walked in El knew something significantly had just happened and she would be informed in time. "We thought we could come home for an early lunch," Peter told his wife as she took in Neal's swollen eyes and suggested,

"Why don't you clean up before lunch Neal," to give him time to wash his face and as soon as he had left El turned to Peter and asked,

"Is he going to all right, Honey?"

"Oh, yes…he's going to be just fine," Peter said as he leaned down to kiss his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After destroying the letter and learning that there was no way that Gerber would ever get his hands on him again Neal settled back into the life he had left before he had been kidnapped.

"Peter I have an idea on how to get Mrs. Johnson's money back," Neal said to his handler/father a few days after destroying the letter.

Peter raised his eyebrows in a "tell me" expression but said, "Is it legal?"

Neal smiled and Peter knew instinctly that it wasn't. "Neal we have to do it the legal way for it to work and the bad guys imprisoned," he cautioned yet again.

"That takes too long," groused Neal, "my way is quicker and she gets her money back."

"NO!"

"But Peter…"

"NO!"

"Peter…"

"NEAL!"

"Okay…you don't have to shout," replied Neal as he slouched down in his chair once again.

"I did tell you no twice and it obviously wasn't working," returned Peter as he turned back to his latest report.

They pretty much stayed like that until it was time for their next conference with agents where Peter laid out his plans and Neal pouted.

It had been decided that they would send in an operative wearing a wire in hopes that Nick Adams, the one who had cheated Mrs. Johnson out of her cash, would give too much away and hang himself. It was Hughes himself who decided to send Neal in as the operative but when Peter called his name he was ignored.

"NEAL!" Peter shouted and smiled with satisfaction as Neal showed some confusion at being caught not paying attention.

"Now that you have decided to join us maybe you would like to know what is going to happen next especially since you are going to go undercover with a wire," Peter said sarcastically.

Neal flushed with embarrassment but said nothing only nodding his understanding and made an effort to pay better attention for the remainder of the meeting.

"Okay the sting is set up to take place at their supposedly office at ten in tomorrow morning when Neal as Steve Tabernacle will walk in wired and con the conman into giving us enough information to close him down for good…any questions?" asked Peter as he looked specifically at Neal.

Neal shook his head and but stayed when the rest of the agents had filed out. "Peter I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention while you were explaining things…sometimes my mind slips back to my time with Gerber. I guess I'm not completely over it yet," explained Neal, who skirted around the truth of the matter. Some of what he had said was true but most of it was his planning on how he could recover Mrs. Johnson's money fit he sting didn't work out like Peter hoped.

"That's okay son, after this maybe you should take some more time and talk to a psychologist about all you suffer through while in Gerber's hands," suggested Peter.

Neal nodded and left the room pulling out his cell phone as he left. He was going to call Mozzie in hopes that his friend had found more out about Adams that he could use.

Later that night and on information supplied by Mozzie, Neal made a visit to Nick Adams and located the money that was stolen from Mrs. Johnson and many others and took only what Mrs. Johnson had lost unaware that he was being observed by a security camera.

He smiled with satisfaction as he quickly left what Mrs. Johnson lost the next morning as he walked to work. She lived within the two miles radius of Neal's anklet.

"Now there is no need to tell the FBI about this; I'll do it myself," he assured the grateful lady. She nodded her thanks but later on thought that she would call the lead agent Peter Burke and tell him how grateful she was that they had been able to recover her life savings, intending to praise Neal not realizing that it would cause him more trouble than he needed.

Neal arrived in time to get wired and soon was walking into trouble as he entered Nick's office. "I'm Steve Tabernacle," Neal said with a smile on his face as he approached the man that had been identified as Nick Adams. "I called earlier about an appointment?" he began when suddenly a gun was leveled at him.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming in here after you raided my house last night and stole from me," Nick said inebriatingly angry unaware that Peter and his team was recording every word he was saying.

"I don't know what you are talking about," lied Neal. "I come here to be interviewed and find you pointing a gun at me," he added to tell Peter what was happening.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory," Nick said as he threw several color pictures on the desk fro Neal to see. It was him he knew but in the light it was hard to make out a lot of features.

Neal picked one up in particular and threw it at Nick, whose eyes followed it which gave Neal a chance to duck aside as he heard "FBI!" being shouted behind him…and a couple of gun shots when Nick made the mistake of pointing and firing his weapon at them.

Neal didn't look up from where he was hiding until he saw a pair of familiar shoes and looked up in the concerned face of his father. "Are you okay," Peter asked.

Neal nodded as he cautiously got up his eyes going automatically to the figure on the floor. "Is he dead?"

"Nope, I just winged him, but he's so drunk that he just fell down…when he sobers up he's going to be mad and sore," replied Peter grimly. "Is what he was saying true?"

"About me raiding his place and taking everything…no," Neal said as he added a few details to the accusation so he could skirt the truth, "Look for yourself," Neal added as he showed the pictures to Peter. The only thing Peter could see was that the thief and Neal shared was their general build but there was no real evidence that the man in the photograph was Neal.

Peter gave Neal his glare and only nodded. He had an inkling that Neal had been involved but no real proof at the moment. "Search the place," ordered Peter, "his firing at us gives us reason to search."

Neal looked up from his desk at work as Peter walked by. "Did you find enough to convict Adams?" Neal asked curiously.

"I did and we recovered money that he was stupid enough to leave on the premises and an account book of all the people he had conned. Mrs. Johnson was on that list with the amount she had lost. Once we convict Adams of conning her out of her money and we will return their money. I just need to call and tell them," Peter explained.

"Peter, can I be the one to inform Mrs. Johnson that we not only found her money but the one that conned her out of it?" he asked sincerely.

"Sure, why not," Peter replied, "it will be one last for me to call."

"Thanks Peter," replied Neal as he picked up his phone as if to call, as Peter walked off.

As soon as Peer was far enough away Neal put down his phone and smiled at Peter implying that he had talked to Mrs. Johnson. Peter didn't learn the truth until after the case against Nick Adams had been completed when Mrs. Johnson read about the case and remembered to call and thank Peter for his help. He was home with El when he received the call. He remembered that he had left Mrs. Johnson his card which listed his cell phone number if she remembered anything else that could help them earlier in the case.

"Mrs. Johnson…you didn't have to call…we were happy to help. We will be returning your money soon since…what do you mean your money has already been returned….he what? No that's okay…it was just a misunderstanding….don't worry I will tell Neal how much you want to thank him for his help…yes ma'am…good bye," Peter said as he hung up and turned angrily to his wife.

"He's doing it again El, going outside of the law to help people…I thought we had that all worked out before he was kidnapped," he complained.

"What did he do this time?" asked El patiently.

"He broke into Nick Adams residence and stole the money that belonged to Mrs. Johnson," and proceeded to tell her what had happened at the sting.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," replied Peter, "at one time I would have tanned his hide until he couldn't sit for days but now after his encounter with Gerber I need to go at it differently. I don't want to do anything that will traumatize him further. I'll ground him for the weekend, maybe it will be enough," Peter concluded.

El only shook her head but didn't say anything to change her husband's mind. This was something he had to figure out for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Friday, at work Peter called Neal to his office. "Close the door behind you, please," he requested quietly, "and have a seat. We have something that needs discussing."

Neal did as he was told with a perplexed look on his face.

"Neal I had an interesting call last night. It was from Mrs. Johnson who read in the paper of our latest conviction. She had nothing but praise to say about you; how concerned you were and how helpful you were in finding and returning her money to her. Neal we have just begun to return monies to the victims…just think how surprised I was to learn that she got hers before our sting even took place," Peter paused as he looked at his consultant and new son.

As soon as Peter mentioned call and Mrs. Johnson Neal knew what was to happen next and had to he good graces to look remorseful at what he had done but what Peter did next surprised and troubled him greatly.

"Neal you lied to me and you leave me no recourse but to ground you this weekend. You are not to leave June's for the weekend and I'll pick you up Monday morning. Your mother and I will miss seeing you but you will have to learn to follow our rules…dismiss," Peter added as he returned to his present case and the return of the victims' funds.

Neal was so shaken as he left the office and slowly returned to his desk to wait out the rest of the day. He was a very trouble man as he returned to June's for the weekend. He had plans for the weekend of spending it with his new family but Peter made it quite clear that he was going to be denied even that.

El looked up as Peter came in from work that day with no Neal following closely behind. "Where is Neal, Dear?"

"At June's…I grounded him for the weekend for the stunt he pulled on this case. He's not to leave June's all weekend until I pick him up for work Monday morning," replied Peter as he noticed the expression on his wife's face.

"What's wrong, El?"

"Nothing except we made plans to spend some time together this weekend…like welcome to the family type of plans but now that he's grounded I guess we will have to put them off until next weekend," she replied soulfully.

"I'm sorry El but he had to be punished," Peter said as he defended his actions.

"Oh, I understand that…but couldn't you had just spanked him and be done with it…he would be sore for the night and tomorrow we could still go out and have a good time…this way we are all miserable," she said wishfully.

"I wish I could but what if by spanking him he remembers what Gerber did to him. I can't take that chance; at least not now. This is the best I can manage in hopes that he will learn and not get grounded next time," replied Peter as he left her and went to his room to change.

For the next few weeks Neal realized that nothing he did was going to get Peter to react like a father to him and felt that Peter didn't love him like he insisted at the time of the adoption so Neal began to act out. What did it matter if anyhow if the caring wasn't real.

But Peter was having trouble in keeping Neal reined in. He lectured and threatened but nothing was working. Neal was intent on doing it his way…the conman's way which most of the time meant the illegal way and Peter was reluctant to spank his son for fear that it would harm him after all he had suffered at Gerber's hands.

….

After yet again another incident with Neal's choices of avenues in solving a case and Peter's choice of punishing him…grounding and non communication El was desperate in fixing it that she overruled her husband's punishment and called Neal to come over for supper that night.

Neal reluctantly accepted but didn't have any intention of actually obeying. He had decided to screw Peter and go out for the night and stay out however he liked not matter the consequences. He decided first to meet with Mozzie and explore their two mile radius and after that who knows. He didn't really care…

When Peter walked in from work Friday evening he found the dining room table set for three and his wife busily working in the kitchen.

"Hi El, "Peter greeted his wife with a kiss, "who's coming for supper?"

"I invited Neal for supper, Peter," she replied quietly.

Peter's expression went form happy to stern in a matter of seconds when he said firmly, "Neal has been grounded…you know that El. He can't leave

June's for the weekend."

"Well, I rectified your orders, dear and gave him permission to leave so he could come here," explained El, "and before you say anything, yes I know I went over your head and circumvented your orders; but Peter Neal is our son now and he needs to be with his family when he does stupid things. How many times have you grounded him since he returned to work?" El asked as she changed directions.

"Three or four times," admitted Peter, not knowing where this was going.

"They don't work on Neal; I would have thought that was obvious to you by now," replied El gently.

"I don't know any other way to punish him unless you want me to lock him up," replied Peter.

"That's what you are doing now, honey when you ground him and you don't communicate with him. What works best on Neal is a good spanking…he may disagree with me vocally but down deep he knows it to be true…it's that one on one discipline that he graves…knowing that you care enough to discipline like that and not just throw him to the side without any communication. Peter, Neal picked you as a father figure long before we adopted him and I bet he feels that you don't care anymore when you push him away whenever he's forbidden to come and see us…Peter you are punishing me just as much as you are Neal when he's grounded…or banished from being with us…don't you see honey…he needs to know…to feel your displeasure whenever he screws up," Elizabeth explained and was rewarded when she saw understanding grace her husband's face.

Peter was about to reply when the phone rang and when he answered it El knew immediately that Neal had done something stupid. "What has he done this time," El asked wearily.

"He's out of his radius….and he's not coming in this direction either. I told Jones to tell the Marshalls that it is job related so he will stay out of jail," replied Peter as he went to pick up his keys.

"Are you going after him?" El asked.

Peter nodded as he put on his jacket and head for the door.

"Peter, when you pick him up bring him back here," requested El, "I'll teach him why it isn't smart to disobey his mother," she added under her breath.

"I'll bring him back but I don't know what condition he will be in; and no I'm not planning on roughing him up other than another talking to," replied Peter before closing the door behind himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was about an hour later when El heard the front door open and her family enter. Peter entered with his hand around Neal's arm leading him in. He let go only long enough to close and lock the door before grasping him once again and leading him to stand in front of El.

"He's all yours," Peter said wearily as he stepped back. It had been a long day and he had only wanted to come home and get comfortable not go out and run down his truant son.

"Where did you find him?"

"Drinking with Mozzie, about a mile past his radius at this bar…don't even know its name," replied Peter as he watched the steam start to come out of his wife's ears. 'This was going to be good,' he thought as he stepped back to watch El give Neal a tongue lashing.

Neal turned his smiling face to El and began, "I was on my way over here but got a little side tracked," only to be interrupted by Elizabeth said angrily,

"Neal Caffrey Burke, don't you dare lie to me again, young man," she began only to hear Peter turn to Neal and say,

"You are in trouble now…she used your whole name!"

Before Neal could make a comment he was assaulted when El grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the kitchen followed by a curious Peter.

"El?" cried Neal shocked at what was happening to him. But as soon as he saw her grab a wooden spoon he began to babble, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know you really meant for me to come right away…ow…oww…owww," he added as she smacked him three times on his bottom with her wooden spoon before turning to Peter and asking,

"Do you want to take over now, Dear?"

Peter took one look at his wife and read her expression clearly before replying, "yes I do…come on Neal this has been a long time coming but I have finally figured it out…you mind better with a one on one punishment."

Neal started to back away, "No…I won't do it again…you don't have to spank me…too."

"Oh, but I do, come on son, lets get this over with so we can have dinner," replied Peter firmly but gently as he took Neal by the hand and lead him down to the basement. "Just bend over the ping pong table and I can begin," directed Peter as he pointed to the game table at the back of the room.

Neal looked at the table noticing the paddle and said protesting, "You aren't going to use that paddle on me…I'll never be able to play the game again if you do."

"Don't worry when we play again I'll be sure to give you another one so you won't feel so self-conscious using the one I paddle you with," replied Peter with a smile.

"But Dad…"

"Stop stalling…and get into position…El's going to be wondering what is taking us so long, and if you thought she was pissed about you lying to her just think how what she's going to do if your stalling causes her dinner to get cold," informed Peter.

"I can't take another paddling with her wooden spoon," murmured Neal as he hastily got into position.

Peter moved behind him and ruffled his hair before picking up a ping pong paddle and standing to one side of Neal raised the paddle and let it go with force against Neal's backside. His reaction was instant,

"Yeoooowwww…owww…owwww…owwww…owwww," Neal cried out as lick after lick landed in the same area. "I'm…owww…owww…sorry-y-y-…owww…owwww," Neal cried as Peter continued to assault his backside not stopping until Neal broke down and sobbed for forgiveness.

As soon as Peter heard that he threw down the paddle and drew his adopted son to him and embraced him as Neal cried out his sorrow.

"It's okay, son…I forgive you and now you have a new slate," he said comfortingly as he rubbed his back. After a few more minutes Neal's cries began to cease and he wiped away his tears.

"Do you think-k Mom will f-forgive-e m-me for lying to h-her?" Neal asked as he began to get his emotions back in check.

"You know I bet all it will take is a smile and a hug for her to accept your apology," Peter said with a smile as he gave Neal one more hug and sent him up the stairs with a gently swat to his sore backside.

"Ow," Neal said as he rubbed his butt before heading up only to stop half way to say, "Thanks…Dad."

Peter gave Neal some time upstairs before following and found his wife and new son in a deep hug in the kitchen. "I told you that it would take much for El to forgive you, kid," remarked Peter as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

El kissed Neal on the cheek before patting his butt gently, "now see if you can stay out of trouble…at least until you can sit comfortably again…now lets eat," she added brightly before getting the dishes and taking them to the dinning room.

Saturday morning found Neal waking and rolling on his back only for a moment as his backside reminded him of what happened the night before as he gasped in pain.

"Neal?" Peter called softly as he entered the young man's room and found him lying on his stomach.

Neal looked up into the face of his adopted father and smiled, "You and Mom can really lay it on; I doubt if I'll be able to sit comfortably at work Monday after that spanking. I might have to call in sick."

Peter smiled at his new son and said, "we'll see; but first I need to talk to you."

Neal looked attentive at him and waited.

Peter sat on the edge of his bed and said, "I want to apologize to you Neal."

That got Neal's attention, "Apologize to me? Don't you mean for me to apologize to you for acting up since my adoption?"

"No…if I had resumed with my manner of correcting you then you might not have committed your illegal ways to solve our latest cases. I was afraid that if I reverted back to my usual way of punishing you that it would traumatize you after all you had been through. But now I understand that what I was doing wasn't punishing you as much as I was your Mom. From now on when you screw up I will be punishing you like before…so watch out kid your backside isn't safe if you continue to do things your way."

"That's okay Dad," replied Neal with a smile, "I forgive you."

"Thanks, Neal," replied Peter as he squeezed Neal's knee. "I promise you that there will be no more grounding, unless they are coupled with a spanking and then only if you do something real stupid like endanger your life or freedom or solve out cases illegally. Now behave…and we will see about having a pillow available for you to sit on Monday at work," Peter added as he leaned down and ruffled Neal's hair before walking from the room.

"Daddd…I thought we were going to call it a sick day," groused Neal as he turned back to his stomach and closed his eyes. He felt that warm feeling of being loved overwhelm him; it somehow matched the warm feeling he was still feeling in his backside. He knew that he was loved he just wished that his new parents wouldn't show their love so strongly….'I'm going to have to behave from now on,' Neal thought as closed his eyes, 'or become sneakier when I do it my way.'

The End

6


End file.
